Yetis
Yetis are North's workers at the North Pole, as well as a formidable force on behalf of the Guardians. They make the toys while the elves "test" them. Appearance The Yeti is an ape-like creature. They are taller than an average man but they are same height as North. It can walk like a man and has long white or brown hairs covering its whole body. Colors vary between the books and the film: In the books, they're snowy white to match the camouflage of the Himalayas. And in the film, they come in different colors: reddish brown, bluish gray, cream, coffee, light gray, white and light brown. Personality Despite their brutish appearance, the Yetis show a smart and reserved attitude to their behavior. They all hold incredible loyalty towards North and his cause, working endlessly for years till every Christmas. The Yetis all speak in a garbled, incomprehensable language that North (and possibly the other Guardians) seem to understand. Over the main fireplace in the workshop, there displays a mural depicting North shaking hands with a Yeti with the rest following suite, meaning that North may have had earned their respect in some manner. Known Yetis *Phil (Film) *Yaloo (Books) *Tashi (Books) Powers and Abilities Physically, the Yetis are large and imposing, being able to destroy Nightmares with their bare-hands. With that said, they are also capable of delicate work like toy-making, being responsible for the construction of toys for children all over the world. Their full nature is seldom touched upon within the film's and fandom's mythology. Jack, who is over 300 years old, stated that he tried to break into the workshop for years and was unable to enter, a yeti named Phil holding a particular history with the winter spirit. Whether or not this means the Yetis are immortal or can simply live for a long time in unknown. It is possible that the Yetis rely on North and his natural magic as a spirit in the same way that Tooth's fairies do to Toothiana, though this is never confirmed It is shown that photographic evidence of them is apparent among mortals, Phil autographing Jamie's cryptid book when he saw his photograph within its pages. Whether this means that one needs to believe in Bigfoot and cameras are simply able to bypass this rule amongst immortals or that they can be seen by anybody is unknown. Weapons The yetis have an amazing arsenal of gleaming clubs, swords and spearguns, all forged with the dust of fallen stars. One of the most common choice of weapon is the arrow gun with mountain-to-mountain accuracy and a few of the named weapons include, the knuckler, Abominable Mood Swing and the Dinner Knife. The Abominable Mood Swing in particular is one of the most feared that only a few may wield, such as Yaloo, leader of the Yetis. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost At first, the Yetis seem to display some level of disdain towards the winter spirit. This disdain does not seem to extend from any personal grudge like with Bunny, but rather viewing him as an annoying distraction or pest. It is to be assumed that since his induction into the Guardians, the Yetis welcome him into the Workshop with open arms. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Species Category:Immortals Category:Characters